


Guardian Angel

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's being bullied at school but that's all about to change when a new kid arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"You're so gay", the horrible kids scream as they push Kevin. He falls awkwardly, his long blond hair falling over his face. Sadly he's used to this, he can't wait for this year to be over and to be able to leave here, get away from all the awful people he's grown up with. _It's just one more year he thinks_.

What he doesn't expect is to see is a kind looking face offering him a hand up. He doesn't recognise them and when they speak he can tell that they're not from around here. They must be new.

"I'm Marcus, are you ok?" He asks once Kevin's back on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm used to it", Kevin scoffs; he doesn't want anyone to see how much this hurts him.

"It's a nice day and I was going to eat my lunch outside. Do you want to join me?" Marcus asks, he's got an angelic smile and the way the sun's streaming through the window behind him it almost looks like he has a halo.

"Sure", Kevin says, fidgeting with his rucksack straps before leading the way outside to a patch of grass by the playing fields.

Marcus tells him all about where he's from in Sweden; how his family moved here for his Mum's new job. They have lots in common, similar taste in music and films. Kevin tells him all about the tattoos he has planned for when he turns eighteen, he's not told anyone else yet but he's beginning to feel like he's known Marcus forever and that he could tell him anything.

Kevin's finally relaxed and happy when the bell goes for them to return to class. He actually groans out loud and Marcus asks what class he has now.

"Maths with Mr. Dennis", Kevin mumbles but his mood is slightly improved when Marcus says that he's in the same class.

When they enter the classroom the taunts of 'gay' and 'is that your boyfriend?' start and Mr. Dennis quietly tells them to settle down but no-one listens.

Kevin looks like he wants the ground to open and swallow him but Marcus just turns to look at him. He leans in and kisses Kevin, it's only a brief kiss, lips brushing against lips for a split second but absolute silence descends over the class. Kevin blushes; he's got a huge grin wrinkling his face. People stare as they take their seats, next to each other of course, but it's the last time that anyone makes nasty remarks to Kevin.

Marcus holds Kevin's hand wherever they go and Kevin looks smug for the entire year. He's so pleased to be able to rub it in people's faces that he has a super-hot (and super-lovely) boyfriend.

Once the year is finally over Marcus is there to hold Kevin's hand when he gets his first tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
